


pain (but silently!)

by milkkbread



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Pining, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkkbread/pseuds/milkkbread
Summary: Mammon realizes that he doesn't deserve you.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	pain (but silently!)

From the first time he met you, he had slowly (!) but always desired for you. He himself had not even known at first, thinking that you were just a human. He thought that you were just someone else that would look at him like other demons did, his brothers, the witches, how everyone saw him. Greedy. Low-life. Useless scum. Someone to take advantage of.

Although out of all of those things, it was true that he was greedy. He always wanted you, just maybe a piece of you that you would share with him, just for him. He didn’t want to share you with the rest of his brothers, or anyone else, but there was no way he could do anything about that.

You always saw him as someone. You trusted him, and treated him like an actual person. You didn’t look down on him, you never tried to take advantage of him, you treated him kindly, just like you did to everyone else.

But did he deserve you? He decided that he did not. He knew that with everything he did, and had done before, he was not supposed to meet someone like you. Why did you treat him like…like he had value? This wasn’t supposed to happen. It was surely a mistake. You just didn’t understand. You weren’t supposed to care for him.

Although, as he realized this, you saw that he became less of himself. He didn’t speak as much about anything and didn't hang out with you (or anyone!) anymore. Mammon barely even showed up anywhere. He always disappeared to some unknown place, yet nobody would bother to care or find him. Only you did. Only you noticed when he started to slowly isolate himself more and more.

Yet, this happened because he thought to himself that if he was around you any longer, you would start to find out how terrible he was, how he actually didn’t deserve anything you gave him. He could not bear the thought or the possibility of you being disgusted of him, ignoring him, and he dreaded the day that it would come. You would realize soon, he thought. He did not want to be there when you would start to see him as the worthless demon he was.

Maybe one day, he thought to himself. One day, he would truly be able to disappear, where he would stop being a burden to everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> what


End file.
